New Students
by ShokuMasterLord
Summary: My OC in this fanfic uses my deck. His two friends are based on my friends and use their respective decks. Fantasy later on and romance, mainly Alexis and Jaden. T for profanity and violence later on. Also some innuendo.


I'm an egotistical bastard! My OC uses my deck! OMG I HATE MYSELF! Oh well. Yes, my OC uses my YGO deck. His other two friends are based on my friends, and also use their respective decks. Anyways, if you're wondering where Changes (my Spirited Away fic) went, I'm out of ideas. If you have any for me, PM me or put a review. Anyways, GET YOUR GAME ON! Also, obviously I took some liberties while converting the anime Duel Academy to its prose counterpart. Please do not steal my soul and seal it in a card or a voodoo doll.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Final Destiny! I discard these five cards from my hand and all of the cards on the field are destroyed!"

"Good move. Now?"

"Now I summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack Mode, and activate her special ability. Every WIND monster on the field gains 300 ATK, which means she's now at 1600 ATK! Now, Harpie Lady 1, attack directly with Feather-Claw Fury!"

The tester's 1500 LP went down to 0.

"Good job! You passed the field exam. Though you got beat up in the middle, near the end you showed your worth as a duelist. And on the written exam, you got a 94, I believe. You've done well enough to enter the Ra Yellow dorm, as one of the top five that tested, Derek! Welcome to Duel Academy!"

"Let me guess- Jack Bradley was the best and entered Obelisk Blue?"

"How'd you guess?"

"He's always beating me in duels. About the only reason I got into Ra was that he coached me."

"He's your friend? Well, I'll be. I thought he was so concentrated on dueling he didn't have any friends! Well, good luck at the Academy. I expect great things from you, Derek."

"Thanks! Bye!" shouted Derek Smither, as he boarded the helicopter that would take him to DA. About an hour later, he was stretching at the school airport, looking at the map of the academy. He decided he would get everything ready at school today and enjoy the rest of the free week.

Sprinting down the hallways, he crashed into a strange, British, VERY tall boy. Derek noticed he was wearing a yellow outfit.

"I get the colored outfit now!" he said to himself. "I'm so retarded… Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice you. Hey, your face looks familiar- wait- aren't you one of the 4 top duelists at this school? Bastion Misawa?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, could you show me the way to the Ra Yellow dorm?"

Ten minutes later, Derek made friends with Bastion and was in his own three-room dorm at Ra Yellow.

"This is a sweet pad! I can so live here. Thanks, Bastion."

"I should be the one thankful. You're about the only intellectual here that understands what I say. Well, I'll see you in class in a week!"

Derek fell onto the bed and laid there for a second before unpacking his laptop, putting his books on the shelf, taking his sheets and putting them on the bed, and going to the bathroom, which he hadn't been able to do since this morning, before he took the entrance exams.

He walked down to the Ra Yellow dressing room to put on a blazer that was his size. There were a lot of people there, both freshmen and older students. After pulling on a large, blue t-shirt he slipped into the blazer. He examined himself in the mirror, brushing his black hair over his forehead, just above his bright green eyes. _Hey, I don't look that bad_, he thought. Plus, the clothes were much more comfortable and soft then he thought they were. He stuffed his old t-shirt and jacket into his duffel bag, and exited the dressing room. He needed to find Marie and know how she was doing. But he needed a Duel Disk, and maybe a new deck.

Derek exited the main Ra dorm and walked to the main school building. A group of Slifer Red girls sat on one of the hieroglyphic-inscribed tablets. Derek didn't want to do this, but no one else was around.

"Excuse me?" Derek said lightly.

Each of the four girls turned their heads toward him, giggled, and blushed. Derek sighed and slapped his palm on his forehead.

"Yes?" giggled one of the girls.

"Where's the Slifer dorm? And where can I get a Duel Disk and a deck?"

"The Slifer dorm is easy to find. Just go to the North Beach," said the first girl.

"From there, facing the ocean, turn right and go straight. You won't miss it," whispered the third girl.

"And the card shop will rent Duel Disks and sell decks. It's right in here," said the fourth of the girls, pointing into the Academy building. "Can I have your number?"

Derek walked away without saying anything, much to the dismay of the girls.

He wheeled around and entered the Academy's building. The card shop was right in front of him.

"My name is Sadie. How can I help you?"

"Can I rent a Duel Disk? How much will it cost? And what decks do you have for sale?"

"Duel Disks are free, but if you leave Duel Academy without buying it or letting us know that you will return with it, or you damage it, we'll fine you 40 dollars. If you need one just sign your name here," Sadie said as she pushed a clipboard at him. "And right now, we have Earth decks, Spellcaster's Unity, E-Hero Evolution, and Dinosaur's Rage."

"Thank you so much!" Derek signed his name. "I'll also take Spellcaster's Unity, if it doesn't cost too much and is in pretty good condition."

"It's brand new, and it costs 12 dollars. You can look at it if you like."

Derek looked at the cards, and hypothesized about several cards he could mix into his regular deck, and vice versa.

"I'll take it," said Derek confidently, slapping the money on the counter.

"Thank you! Anything else you need?"

"No. Good-bye!" He took the Duel Disk, put that in his duffel bag, took out his spare Deck Protech and slipped the Spellcaster's Unity into it.

Now he needed to find Marie. He made his way down the big hill to the North Beach, and then turned right.

Wow. That was one HELL of a dorm. And not in a good way. A blood-red roof made of cheap, thin metal stretched over ivory walls. Dirt and dust-bunnies were everywhere on the concrete surrounding the dorm, and Derek had already seen five cockroaches and three rats.

"MARIE!" He shouted. Marie rushed out of her room and noticed Derek. She ran over to him.

"Derek? What gives? Where's the fire?"

"No, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine. I've already made one friend- her name is Blair Flannigan."

"That's good. Is your room dirty?"

"I cleaned it up and now it's really cozy. And by the way, the school did give you a Motorola A1200, right? Lucky bastard! We just got Razrs. What's your number, anyways?"

Derek took out his phone and exchanged numbers with Marie.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around!" said Derek as he walked back to Ra.

-----------_Meanwhile, -----------_

Bastion got a phone call from Jaden. He knew what it would be about. Slifer again!

"Hello, Jaden. Slifer Red again this year?"

"No. Actually, I did well enough this year that I got into Ra Yellow! I'm actually making my way up here right now. Oh yeah, also, if you could, call Syrus and tell him the news. Tell him that it was his being in the Obelisk Blue dorm that motivated me."

"Jaden, that's great! I'll call him right now."

Bastion hung up and called Syrus. After he called, he heard a knock on his door.

"Derek? Come in!"

Derek entered Bastion's room and noticed the grin he had on his face.

"What's up? You look like you got asked out by a hot girl."

"No, my best friend is moving to this dorm!"

"Who's that?"

"Jaden Yuki!"

"NO WAY. The second-best duelist at this school?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"Yes. In fact, I hear him now!"

Both Derek and Bastion ran down the stairs and found Jaden, yellow blazer and all.

"Hey, Bastion! Good to see you. Who's that?"

"He's a freshman and an intellectual just like me."

"Nice to meet you," said Jaden with a large smile on his face, extending his hand to shake Derek's.

"Hi. I'm Derek Smither."

"Is he a good duelist?" he asked Bastion.

"He was one of the top five freshmen this year that entered the school."

"Wow… well then, can I duel you?"

"After I get to know you. You need help unpacking?"

"Actually, yeah," he said, dropping his fifteen bags on the ground.

After helping Jaden unpack and doing laundry, they started to duel in Derek's room.

"Get your game on!"

"DUEL!!"

Jaden drew Elemental Hero Avian, Fusion Gate, Mirror Force, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Derek drew Harpie Lady Sisters, Harpie Lady 1, Elegant Egotist, Attack and Receive, and Sakuretsu Armor.

"I go first!" said Derek. He drew one more card- that was Final Destiny.

"I'll set two cards down and summon Harpie Lady 1. Her special ability gives her 300 more ATK, so she's now at 1600 ATK. Now I play the spell card Elegant Egotist! Though Harpie Lady 1 is not exactly the same as Harpie Lady, its name is still Harpie Lady, so I'll Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Attack Mode. Harpie Lady 1's effect gives them 300 ATK, so Harpie Lady Sisters' ATK is now 2250! End of turn!"

Jaden drew his card and got E-Hero Burstinatrix.

"Sweet! I play the spell card Fusion Gate! I can now Fusion Summon without Polymerization, so come out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Due to your monster's special ability, his 2100 ATK becomes 2400! Now, attack Harpie Lady Sisters!"

"Not so fast! I'm activating my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor! Your Flame Wingman is destroyed!"

"GRR! Well then, I'll just throw down a face-down and end my turn."

Derek drew Mystical Space Typhoon. "I play the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon! Your face down card gets destroyed! Now, Harpie Lady 1, attack with Feather-Claw Fury!"

Jaden went down to 2400 LP.

"Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Jaden directly with Tri-Gust Gasher!"

Jaden's LP went all the way down to a mere 150.

"End of turn," smirked Derek modestly.

Jaden frowned. "You are one AWESOME duelist. But this move will turn the tide. Draw!"

Jaden drew Pot of Greed. _Now this might just work, _he thought to himself.

"I play Pot of Greed!"

He drew Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman. YES!!

"I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now, I'll use Thunder Giant's special ability! Destroy Harpie Lady 1! Now, attack Harpie Lady Sisters!!"

Derek's LP went down to 3550.

"I was hoping you would do that."

"WHAT?"

Derek held the Trap Attack and Receive in his hand; the one he had set down on his first turn. "The game is over. This card deals you 700 points of direct damage to your LP when I take damage to mine. Your life points are down to zero."

Jaden grinned and started chuckling. "That was the best duel I've had since… Winter Break! HAHAHA!!!"

"Well, usually I don't do this well! I was incredibly lucky to draw a few of my best cards in my first turn."

"But nonetheless, you are a great duelist," yelled a light voice that Derek didn't recognize but was very, but not too much, familiar to Jaden and Bastion.

"SYRUS!"



So how was that for the fanfiction? Chocshowa! HEE HEE! Michael Jackson! HEE HEE! SheBayng HE HEE!

I'll try to update tomorrow.


End file.
